


Demons

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Trans Male Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Xanxus è un cielo gelido, eppure tangibile, e Lussuria non potrebbe essergli più fedele.





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest col prompt:  
> Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Lussuria/Xanxus. Gelido, eppure così vicino.

Demons

La luce del sole filtrava dall'immensa vetrata colorata, illuminando la parete, decorata da degli arazzi rappresentanti dei leoni dorati rampanti.

Lussuria era ritto dinnanzi ad essa.

“Cosa se ne fa un uomo morto sulla croce dell’oro?” chiese Lussuria, guardando il panno d’oro che copriva le nudità del Gesù nel crocefisso.

< Perché i santi sembrano diventati a loro volta idoli d’oro o statue gelide di marmo, quando ognuno di loro professava la vita semplice? > si chiese, premendo gli occhiali contro il viso.

Xanxus si voltò, si allontanò dall'arazzo rappresentante dei Santi che stava osservando e raggiunse quello che guardava Lussuria. SI fermò di fronte al Gesù con il panno d'oro, lo squadrò con le iridi cremisi socchiuse, i raggi del sole li facevano scintillare.

"Abbiamo bisogno di rendere i Santi d'oro, per sentirli più umani e vicini, a costo di farli diventare Re di un mondo che invece spesso li ha visti umiliati".

Lussuria inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Io li sento più lontani" ammise.

Xanxus sfiorò l'arazzo con la punta delle dita, l'accenno di un sorriso sul volto tondeggiante.

"L'oro è un bene mortale, qualcosa che per loro non aveva valore. Ricoprendoli con i colori dei Re, vogliamo intendere che avessero bisogno di cose terrene, cose a cui avevano rinunciato per servire il Signore".

Scrollò le spalle e incrociò le braccia.

"Qualsiasi cosa facciamo, qualsiasi cosa noi umani creiamo o costruiamo, siamo creature fatte d'avidità, e vogliamo che tutti siano come noi, perfino i Santi".

Lussuria indietreggiò e raggiunse la finestra.

"Oggi fa così freddo. Il cielo è coperto" sussurrò, guardando fuori.

Xanxus batté lentamente le palpebre, lo raggiunse e guardò il cielo. 

"Sento sempre la mancanza del sole, in inverno" disse.

Guardò Lussuria, si sfilò la casacca e gliela poggiò sulle spalle.

"Devo completare la mia missione per il Nono, ma questa puoi tenerla. La tornerò a prendere la prossima volta che avrò bisogno di un dottore" disse, atono.

Lussuria afferrò la giacca con mano tremanti e gli sfiorò la mano.

< Ogni volta che viene qui, giochiamo a carte coperte.

Non riesco a dirgli quello che penso > rifletté.

"Il sole è solo celato, ma brilla anche in inverno" rispose.

Xanxus rimase immobile, sentiva la mano calda dove Lussuria l'aveva sfiorato.

< Non voglio si avvicini troppo a me. Deludo il Nono anche semplicemente parlandogli, ma non posso farne a meno > pensò.

Strinse le labbra, sollevando il capo verso Lussuria.

"Alla fine torna, ma quando non c'è lascia buio non solo il cielo, ma anche tutti noi" disse, piatto.

"Magari svanisce perché nessuno lo nota" mormorò Lussuria. Posò la giacca su una panca e si pulì gli occhiali.

Xanxus lo guardò, gli si avvicinò e gli afferrò un polso di scatto.

"Tu no" disse, duro.

Si tirò indietro, si voltò di scatto e guardò l'immagine di Cristo.

< Sto nascondendo la verità da tutti, la mia vera natura sanguinaria. Non posso mostrarla, non senza deludere il Nono. Non senza fare male a Lussuria > pensò.

Lussuria si mise in ginocchio e gli sfiorò il dorso della mano.

"Perché mai, figlio del Nono?" chiese.

Xanxus gli afferrò la mano con forza, lo guardò dall'alto e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Io ti noterò sempre. Anche se voglio nascondere la verità sui miei incontri con te al Nono, non negherò mai di conoscerti, o che sei sotto la mia protezione. Per quanto buio possa fare senza sole, resterò a guardare il cielo finché non tornerà".

Strinse le labbra, tirò indietro la mano.

"E ora alzati, non sono ancora Boss".

Lussuria appoggiò le mani sul pavimento, rimanendo genuflesso.

< Colui che acclama, è il peggiore di tutti. Si erge nel sangue rappreso e stantio, senza avere il coraggio di agire > pensò.

"E se volessi che tu lo sia?" chiese.

Xanxus lo guardò, inarcò un sopracciglio e si accostò alla panca su cui era il proprio cappotto.

"Diventerò Boss, quando sarà il momento, e tu sarai benvenuto a corte come uno dei miei uomini più fidati" assicurò, gelido.

Lussuria osservò i grafici sullo schermo olografico del suo orologio da polso e sfiorò con le dita il ciuffo vermiglio sul suo capo.

"Se avessi potuto, sarei stato un Varia per voi.

Non posso nascondere che sono fatto non solo di avidità, ma anche di peccati di desiderio che mi corrodono" disse con voce gemente.

Xanxus si chinò, abbassò il capo e lo piegò di lato, le corte ciocche nere ondeggiavano attorno al suo volto.

"Tutti i peccatori strisciano, implorando la grazia di Santi dorati che non li ascoltano. Non sarò mai quel tipo di Boss, anche se così facendo deluderò mio padre".

Gli porse la mano, socchiudendo gli intensi occhi cremisi.

"Dimmi il tuo peccato, e lo condivideremo".

"Prima ditemi cosa vi turba e arrovella. Solo allora vi aprirò la porta del mio aldilà" rispose Lussuria.

Xanxus sospirò, si sedette sul pavimento e sollevò il capo al soffitto, lasciando vagare lo sguardo tra le decorazioni.

"Nel buio della mia anima, è dove si nascondono i miei demoni. Se ti avvicini troppo, temo che non potrò controllarli. Dentro di me c'è un posto oscuro, un sentimento feroce, e visto che ho questa bestia dentro di me, non posso fare a meno di temere cosa succederebbe se le lasciassi anche solo per un minuto mettere il naso fuori. Il Nono è un uomo di pace, e vuole che anche suo figlio lo sia, ma l'unica pace che conosco è quella che si ottiene con il sacrificio e il sangue".

Lussuria alzò la mano e chiese "E se il mio peccato fosse voler sentire quel fuoco?".

Xanxus gli mise due dita sotto il mento, poggiò le labbra su quelle di Lussuria e ne violò la bocca con la lingua. Lo baciò con foga, spingendo fino a fargli dolere le labbra. Si scostò, tolse con il dito un poco di saliva dal lato della bocca di Lussuria e lo guardò.

"Succederebbe questo, e di peggio. Non avvicinarti troppo, è buio qui dentro, e non voglio farti del male" sussurrò, il tono basso.

Lussuria gli passò la mano tra i capelli mori e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo con impeto.

Xanxus si irrigidì, portò le mani su quelle di Lussuria.

< Devo fermarlo, ma sembra davvero disposto ad accogliere la bestia che mi divora > pensò.

Aprì le labbra e ricambiò il bacio con passione, sporto completamente verso Lussuria.

La finestra si aprì di colpo facendo entrare l'aria gelida proveniente da fuori, mentre fiocchi di neve iniziavano a vorticare per la stanza.

Lussuria si sbottonò la casacca e la lasciò cadere a terra, lo strinse a sé con braccia e gambe, approfondendo il bacio.

< Scoprite le carte, vi prego! Mettete fine a questa mascherata! > supplicò mentalmente.

Permise a Xanxus di riprendere nuovamente le sue mani, che lo stringevano spasmodicamente.

Xanxus gli strinse con forza le mani, lo sollevò di peso e lo strinse al petto. Raggiunse la panca con la propria casacca, la sistemò sul sedile e vi stese sopra Lussuria. Gli carezzò il fianco, il profilo di una natica e la gamba con la punta delle dita, risalendo dalla gamba al fianco e scendendo di nuovo.

"Ti ho detto che tutti siamo fatti di avidità, io compreso" sussurrò, roco.

"La mia fedeltà va al demone dietro i tuoi occhi a cui appartiene la mia 'lussuria'" rispose Lussuria.

Si abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer, prese una mano di Xanxus è la adagiò sulla pelle nuda di una natica.

Xanxus la strinse di scatto lasciando il segno della mano, ritrasse di scatto l'arto e lo guardò, gli ticchettò sugli occhiali da sole.

"Io vorrei poter vedere i tuoi, di occhi. Sto gettando la maschera per te, e spezzando il cuore al mio padre. È tempo di far cadere le carte, Lussuria" mormorò.

Lussuria si sfilò gli occhiali e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Io non mi sono mai celato. Guardate, sono il peccatore vincolato all'inferno che vive nella tomba che altri hanno scavato per lui.

Sta a voi scoprirmi dietro le nuvole" ribatté.

Lasciò cadere gli occhiali sul pavimento.

Xanxus lo baciò di slancio, intrecciando la lingua con quella di Lussuria. Gli carezzò i fianchi, gli sfiorò le natiche e ritirò le mani.

"Sono io che ti ho condotto a peccare?" domandò.

Gli morse il collo, lo leccò inspirando l'odore dell'altro.

< L'ho indotto in tentazione? Dovrei chiedere perdono? Eppure i peccati sono una corona da sfoggiare, la scia di sangue che conduce alla pace, il manto di un Santo che conosce ciò che i mortali provano > pensò.

"Smettetela di cercare di proteggermi. Non c'è luce nei miei occhi! Io sono il mio stesso mostro.

Ho demoni intessuti nel mio animo dovuti alle mie di azioni.

Lasciate che questo sipario cali!" implorò Lussuria supplicandolo a gran voce.

Singhiozzò. "Io amo la morte perché sono già morto. Il vostro fuoco sia la mia vita" lo esortò.

Xanxus lo guardò, gli passò delicatamente due dita sulla guancia.

"Qualsiasi tuo peccato, qualsiasi tua azione, lascia che io prenda metà del carico".

Lo baciò sul petto, allargandogli piano le gambe.

"Se hai i tuoi demoni, lasciagli incontrare i miei, e che nessuna mascherata si metta in mezzo".

Lussuria gli cinse la vita con le gambe e strusciò con furia contro di lui.

Xanxus si sbottonò i pantaloni con una mano, li tirò giù con movimenti bruschi, portando in basso anche l'intimo. Prese le mani di Lussuria e le bloccò sulla panca, mordendogli un fianco con forza.

Lussuria serrò gli occhi, trattenendo il respiro.

Xanxus si scostò, leccò un po' di sangue uscito dal morso. Gli infilò la lingua nell'ombelico, premendo con le dita contro le natiche di Lussuria.

< Come diamine si farà? Mi sento ardere, e vederlo così perso mi fa rimpiangere la sicurezza del ghiaccio nel mio cuore > pensò.

Lussuria gorgogliò, sentendo la presa sui suoi glutei così gelida da bruciare la sua pelle.

"Devi lasciarti andare".

Xanxus gli allargò le natiche, si spinse in avanti con il bacino e strinse con forza i glutei di Lussuria, penetrandolo con un movimento secco. Gemette gettando il capo all'indietro, si piegò in avanti e premette il capo contro il suo collo.

"Conosco i miei demoni, ma non gli ho mai permesso di uscire" sussurrò roco.

"Il vostro..." esalò Lussuria. Ansimò rumorosamente, muovendosi avanti e indietro con movimenti profondi del bacino, lasciandosi penetrare a fondo.

"... regno...". Fece strusciare le braccia sopra di lui, strusciandosi contro il pegno della panca.

"... avanza...". Il vento gelido gli sferzava impietosamente il viso pallido, mentre il fiato iniziava a condensarsi davanti alle sue labbra sporte.

"... man mano che dal lato oscuro della stanza...".

Strusciò la testa contro la casacca di Xanxus, inspirando il suo odore, mentre le spinte dell'altro si facevano se sempre più profonde.

"... e del vostro animo...". Si morse il labbro inferiore, cercando di placare i suoi gemiti sempre più acuti. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la parte della testa rasata, mentre le sue pupille si dilatavano sempre di più.

"... avanza la bestia dentro di voi".

Si puntellò con testa e gambe, facendo fremere le dita, arcuando facendolo penetrare fino a graffiarsi la pelle. Il suo membro eccitato vibrava, rosso e gonfio.

La luce del sole si faceva sempre più spenta e gli oggetti d'oro sembravano opachi.

Xanxus ansimava animalesco contro l'orecchio di Lussuria, strinse con una mano entrambe quelle dell'altro e portò l'altra a tenergli il fianco, si muoveva brutalmente. 

"E mentre avanza, ti voglio e pretendo tu sia mio sempre di più" disse, con tono gutturale.

Lo baciò con tanta forza da spaccargli il labbro, venne dentro di lui con un gemito strozzato.

Lussuria venne a sua volta e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

< Gelido, eppure così vicino > pensò, abbandonandosi sotto di lui.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Demons degli Imagine Dragon.


End file.
